Meant To Be
by FireTaiyoukai
Summary: Sess&Kag's parents make an agreement when kagome was one and Sesshoumaru three that the two would be mates when Kagome turns 21. Little do both of them know they think they are just to be friends, but then grow on each other. First Fic Enjoy
1. In the Beginning

A/N: Minasan Konnichiwa or for people who don't really understand Japanese it means Everyone good afternoon! This is my first story of please Enjoy. And this is also a sess/kag paring. Oh! And I almost forgot there will be times when they are talking it will be in Japanese so if you have questions ask me and I will let you know what they mean in the next chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the gang…..

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

There was once two great Taiyoukai's. The Lord of the Northern Lands was a Dragon demon and his name was Keiske, the other a dog demon, Inutaisho was Lord of the Southern Lands. They wanted to make peace between the lands so the had a long talk about what they should do. Meanwhile Kagome was only one year old, but Keiske thought that what if his daughter and Inutaisho's eldest son Sesshoumaru who was three at the time were to be mated and that the lands and families would unite.

Inutaisho thought long and hard about this and finally agreed, so they signed a contract agreeing that when Kagome turns five they will introduce them to each other.

Four years passed

" Sesshoumaru hurry up or we are going to be late!" yelled Inutaisho.

"Chotto Matte Kudasai!" Sesshoumaru yelled from his room.

He was looking for the gift he had bought earlier for Kagome. Finally he found it and ran to the gate where his father was waiting for him. They soon left to the Northern Lands all the while Sesshoumaru's mind wondered.

Kami! I wonder how she looks? I know she is a dragon, but how will she react to her present. Will we get along ok? I know I have to make a good impression due to Otosan told me to.

Sesshoumaru was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see his dad stopping and bumped into him.

"Sesshoumaru we have arrived, are you ready to meet your new friend?"

"I think so, but Otosan I have one question to ask you."

"…"

"How old is she again?"

"Well she is going to be five tomorrow."

"Oh ok cool"

They where at the Northern Gates and was greeted by two kitsunes. Sesshoumaru saw that surrounding the gates was a bluish red flame. He was shocked because this was the first time he was at the Castle and knew that this wouldn't be the last.

A/N: hey thanks for reading my story. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review I would really like feedback, flames are welcome too. I will try to update the next chapter soon.


	2. So it begins

A/N: Well because I was asked so nicely. Here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha and the Gang… However I do own Keiske and some upcoming characters.

Chapter 2: So It Begins _Last time…_

_They arrived at the Castle and were about to go in. A young Sesshoumaru stood shocked._

"Sesshoumaru close that mouth of yours and show your manners!" said Inutaisho.

Sesshoumaru quickly closed his mouth and bowed to Keiske. Keiske couldn't help, but only smile at how the boy acted and knew that his daughter would take a fast interest in him. He led Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho to the gardens where Kagome and her friends were playing.

Kagome stopped playing when she had sensed a new aura and her friends also felt it. When she saw her father with Lord Inutaisho she was ok, but then she saw a boy trying to stand tall next to him and wondered who he was. Keiske saw this and called her over and was glad she seemed interested.

"Kagome this is Sesshoumaru Lord Inutaisho's eldest son, Sesshoumaru this is my daughter Kagome."

They only stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Sesshoumaru couldn't help himself. He didn't care if she was only five she was still a sight to behold.

Sesshoumaru's Thoughts

Wow! She is even more stunning then I had imagined. She is not that shorter then me, her hair is really jet black with a few hints of red in it I just want to touch it, but what stands out most is her markings on her forehead and hands. It has the claw like her dad, but in the middle of the claw is a flame, even on each of her wrist there is just a single flame. Stop staring and say something, also give her the gift… Oh right…

"Konbanwa Princess Kagome, Haijimemashite Yoreshiku Onegai Shimasu, this present is for you hope you like it."

Kagome was shocked at how nice he was to her that she replied in the same way and also accepting the gift. Her father told her that he and Sesshoumaru's dad had some business to attend to so why don't she go and show Sesshoumaru around the Castle.

They had spent about an hour to two hours looking around the castle and getting to know each other slowly, until one of the servants told them they were wanted in the dinner hall because it was time for them to eat. They were walking to the hall when Kagome got lost in her thoughts.

Kagome's thought's

Gee I didn't know we had some things in common even though I am only five in human years I am really ten so that would make him…fourteen….wow no wonder he looks so mature for his age…I wonder what he thinks about me, even though we have just meet…Oh! He's looking at me…I love his silver hair and his golden eyes…….

"Kagome?"

"Hmm, what is it Sesshoumaru?"

"What do you think about me?"

_ man I didn't want to answer that just yet _"Well I know that when I saw you I was wondering who you where and then I got to know you a little bit, so I think you are a pretty cool new friend so far. Umm well now it's your turn how do you feel about me?"

_ Well looks like I have to tell her "_Well to tell you the honest truth I think that you are the prettiest demoness I have ever meet. I like your hair, and markings and you are a really cool girl and I see us maybe one day when we are older being mates." _ I can't believe I just told her that_

_ Wow he really thinks that _ "Gee thanks I don't know what to say really, but thank you."

All Sesshoumaru could do was blush and say "Don't mention it."

A/N: Sorry if this is too short, but hope this will surpass you guys for the time being…It's just I got home work to take care of…

LynGreenTea- this ones for you

addicted2reviews- this ones for you also


	3. The Party

**A/N: I would have updated sooner, but the Internet was giving me problems and little cousins wanted to go on so I had to let them oh well. Thank you all who reviewed. I'm glad you all like my story. I am sorry I didn't really specify the time and place that this story was taking place… It is taking place in the feudal era, however there is a secret that will be revealed in later chapters. Also sorry for not explaining what the Japanese words mean, but I will start to do it so here are some words from the past chapters.**

**Chotto Matte Kudasai – Please wait a moment**

**Otosan – Father/Dad**

**Haijimemashite Yoreshiku Onegai Shimasu – Hi, Nice to meet you**

**If I missed any let me know and I will be glad to translate them for you…you must forgive me. I just got back from Japan like two months ago and I'm missing my new and old friends who live in Takayama. However I will be seeing them for valentines day when they come to visit me :-) if you have questions about it then you can ask me… anyway on with the story.**

Chapter 3: The Party Last time… Kagome and Sesshoumaru were walking to the dinner hall and started talking about how they felt toward each other. 

They stood outside of the Hall just looking at each other and didn't know what to say. Their fathers knew they were outside and was wondering what was taking them so long to come inside.

"Kids come inside and eat something."

Sesshoumaru was the first to hear the order and started to move to open the door when he felt a hand grab his.

Kagome saw him moving and didn't want him to leave so she had grabbed his hand.

He was shocked when he saw that it was Kagome's hand. "Don't leave me!" Kagome whispered, but he heard her loud and clear. He was wondering what was going on, but he took it as a sign that she needed him at the moment.

"All right I will stay with you as long as you want, however we shouldn't let our fathers wait any longer. Shall we go in?"

Kagome nodded her reply that she had heard him, but still didn't let go of his hand. It had felt right to her and didn't want to let go. ' I hope he doesn't mind'. Sesshoumaru just sighed and entwined his fingers with hers and walked into the hall to meet the shocked looks of their parents as he sat down with her next to him.

As Sesshoumaru sat down he was looking around the Grand Hall. He saw that there were four long tables, five if you counted the one they were sitting at which was in front of the hall and also that the ceiling was very tall. He saw engraved in the ceiling and pillars two dragons holding onto a kitsune. They seemed to come to life, but it was just the flames that reflected off of them and made their eyes glow.

While he was looking around he didn't notice that the adults were looking at him. 'They look so Kawaii together, I wonder what made them start to hold hands' wondered Keiske. He was about to his question to the both of them when the servant's arrived with the food and set it down in front of them.

It was a feast to behold. It was so neatly arraigned and separated into parts. The first part of the meal consisted of Miso soup with tofu in it and Salad. They ate in silence until the next part came. Which was Rice, pieces of Chicken and Beef, and Spicy Noodles. The drinks consisted of Mizu for the kids and Sake for the adults. They had eaten till their hearts were content and was just talking among themselves, as they were waiting for the last part, which was Tea.

Keiske was thinking about asking his question, but he had to figure out a way in which he should ask it. He didn't want to mess it up and make them embarrassed. So in the end he decided he would just leave them alone. He was sure the young pup wouldn't do anything to hurt his daughter.

In about five minutes the servants brought the tea and some Kompeito that came along with it. Before drinking they each took one so it would take some of the taste away from the tea.

After they were done it was getting late and Keiske could see the children getting tired so he told them to head to their rooms due to they had a long day tomorrow. He saw they didn't grumble and took off to the rooms.

Kagome was leading him to their rooms which was across of each other, but it had seemed that Kagome had other thoughts in mind when he felt her dragging him into her room.

Kagome didn't exactly know what she was doing, but she knew that she didn't want to let go of Sesshoumaru and sleep by herself so she dragged Sesshoumaru into her room. 'K, now what should I do? Wait! I know he did promise he would stay by my side as long as I need him, so I will make him sleep in my room. Who cares what my father will think.'

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hmm."

He was currently looking around her room. It smelled nice and it felt very peaceful. To him it looked like paradise. Her room was huge and it had its own balcony with chairs to sit outside. He saw she had a walk in closet and a fireplace. Her room was beautiful. He saw it had glowing stars on the ceiling and around the whole room it was painted like it was in a forest and he liked that. He was broken out of his thought's when he heard Kagome's question.

"Can you spend the night with me? I don't care what our dad's think, it is really my choice to have you here."

Sesshoumaru thought about this for a while. 'Hmm she really wants for me to stay with her. I see no harm in that, its not like I would do anything to her.' ' _Yet' _ 'huh what do you mean by that?' _'She is to be your future mate and you don't even know that yet soon you will see just give it time, but for now go for it'_

"Ok I see no harm in that lets get to bed then."

Kagome was happy that he said yes. She led him to her bed, which was a queen size and had many pillows around of different sizes. He saw she had two body pillows and some really soft ones shaped like hearts. Her blankets where very soft and the designs on it was very interesting. It had roses on all for corners, scattered every where were stars and crescent moons. The color was black and it was very fluffy like his tail.

The reason Kagome had all those pillows was because she liked to cuddle. So when they had gotten under the blanket she grabbed Sesshoumaru's arms and put it around her waist.

Sesshoumaru's mind was going wild. 'What is she doing? But whatever she is doing it feels good' as he nuzzled her neck and held her tightly to his chest.

As he did that Kagome was content and it felt good to her. She felt his hold on her tighten and it made her feel safe for some reason. They both felt comfortable and soon they were fast asleep.

_The next day…_

Kagome woke up in Sesshoumaru's arms. She moved so she could look at his face. When she saw his face she lost herself. 'Wow his skin is so soft' Slowly she traced his markings with one nail. First his crescent moon, then his four strips and last her finger landed on his lips. It was like she was in a trance and before she knew it she had kissed him.

Sesshoumaru woke up when he felt someone moving in his arms. When he saw Kagome turn to him he quickly closed his eyes not wanting her to know that he was up. He felt her trace his markings very slowly then his lips and then felt her lips against his. He didn't know how to react to this, but something told him to kiss her back.

He opened his eyes to look at her and said "Ohayoo Gozimasu, Otanjobi O medeto." He felt her pull away slightly and saw a small smile upon her face. Kagome's heart was racing. 'He kissed me back, I can't believed he kissed me back!'

"Hi, how did you sleep?"

"Good." Replied Sesshoumaru nuzzling her neck again. He was tempted to do more, but he stopped himself when he sensed her dad coming down the hall. He quickly got out of the bed and fixed his hair and sat on the chair next to it.

Keiske came in and saw that the pup was in his daughters room and wondered what he was doing there, but figured it out when he went to his daughters bed and smelled him all over the bed. He was about to yell at Sesshoumaru, but stopped himself because he knew that sooner or later he would have to let his baby go.

He sighed 'Well they are almost teenagers well in demon terms anyway. It's a shame her mother and younger bother couldn't come again from the future, but at least my father came.'

"Come on kids you don't want to miss out on all the fun we have planned. Oh and Kagome I have a surprise for you waiting down at the party."

Keiske left the room to tend to the other guests, while he waited for the children to arrive.

Sesshoumaru was watching Keiske as he left Kagome's room and was about to leave and follow when he remembered that Kagome hadn't opened the gift he bought her.

"Kagome, do you still have the gift I gave you yesterday?"

"Hai, I still do why?"

"Why don't you open it now instead of in front of everyone? It's a special gift one that I picked out personally."

As he said that Kagome went to grab the gift off of her desk where she left it the day before and headed back to her bed. She started to open it and she saw that there was a light pink glow. She opened it more and when she was done opening it held it in her hands and to her amazement it glowed more brightly.

It was a beautiful necklace. The string was black, but what stood out was the pendant. It was shaped like a water droplet, but in the middle there was a white swirling mist and it glowed so bright pink it was just breath taking. Connecting the pendant to the string was two pink beads with a silver bead in the middle.

Kagome was taken aback by his gift and started to put it on. 'Wow his gift is so wonderful! Ever since I meet him he has been so nice to me and what have I done to repay his kindness, I will make sure that when it is his birthday I will pay him back.'

"Thank you Sesshoumaru, I really truly love this gift of yours."

"I'm glad you like it. It means love and friendship and that you will always have a part of me with you to wear. Now if you are ready we can start heading down and see what your father got for you."

"Umm, yeah just wait a moment and I'll be right out let me change first."

"Sure I will be waiting outside."

After he left the room Kagome quickly picked out her party outfit, which was a pink kimono with white Sakura Blossoms and a gold obi. For her hair she picked out a black comb that had a flower in the middle. Her outfit matched perfectly with the necklace Sesshoumaru gave her.

As she walked out of the door Sesshoumaru couldn't help but just stare at her.

"Is something wrong with the outfit I have on?"

"No, No nothing wrong you just look pretty that's all. Ikimasho Ka."

"Hai, Ikimasu"

They headed down to the party and when they got there Kagome saw her Ojisan and couldn't help but run into his open arms. She was so happy that she just kept on hugging him.

"Did you miss me?"

"Hai, I did it feels like it's been years since I seen you. Where's Okasan and Otootosan?"

"They are still doing some business, but they send their love and they also said they will try to see you soon."

"Ok"

Sesshoumaru couldn't help, but smile at the action he saw in front of him. As he walked into the party followed closely by Kagome and her grandpa.

They walked into a magnificent room filled with lots of family, Lords and Lady's and also their children. The hall was filled with different colored strings of blue, pink and lime green and silver. The tables were decorated with black paper and glitter scattered all around. Above the head table there was a banner saying Happy Birthday Princess Kagome.

He saw everyone in the room stop what they were doing and bowed their heads to Kagome and him. They made their way to the head table and immediately the servants brought out the food.

They had different types of Beef and Fish, Katsudon, Shrimp Tempura, Unagi and rice. For desert they had Mochi in different colors, and Dango.

After that the children played tag and swam in the lake that was in the castle grounds.

**Sorry hope this will satisfy most of you I will try to update later on in the week. Schools been a real pain.**

**Translations.**

**Katsudon – fried pork something like chicken katsu**

**Unagi – eel**

**Dango and mochi- flower or rice cake**

**Hai – Yes**

**Ikimasu – go**

**Ikimasho ka- shall we go**

**Otanjobi O medeto- happy birthday**

**Ohyoo gozimasu- good morning**

**I know I missed some and I will tell you all what they mean in the next chapter until next time.**

**Ja-ne**


End file.
